Darkest Fire
by Crescenta
Summary: 15 kids were chosen to master 15 Pokemon types...Two older ones were assigned to train them till they have mastered their elements...Soon...they're gonna have to fight their legendary ancestor...
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkest Fire: Chapter 1**_

A girl with brown hair and raven eyes walked up the school with two boys. She wore a black jacket with a black undershirt. She also wore black knee length shorts with black shoes and gloves. She had an Umbreon on her shoulder.

"This must be it…" she said staring at it

A boy with black hair and magenta eyes stood at her right. He had a violet red **(He's too ashamed to call it pink)** hoodie and pants. He had pink gloves and red shoes. He had an Espeon on his shoulder.

"You're right Dark…"

A boy with brown hair and gray, dull, eyes stood at her left. He had gray pants and a shirt with the letter G. A cap on his head and gray gloves. He also had gray shoes. He had a Misdreavous floating next to him.

"Gee guys, you feel so negative tonight." he said, hands behind his head.

"I'm not negative! You can see Dark is the only one!" the other boy said.

"Well you're agreeing with her! Psychic!"

"Stop shouting! Ghost!" both was ready to attack.

"STOP IT NOW!" Dark shouted, they stopped "You guys should stop acting like kids."

"WE ARE KIDS!" Ghost and Psychic shouted even louder.

"Well, at least stop it. This is your attitude when you guys are going to be masters?"

"Guess not…" they said sheepishly.

"Well, let's go. Secrets of our chosen types are about to be revealed…" Dark said, eyes staring at the academy.

_At the other Academy Gate…_

A boy with black hair and red fiery eyes stood in front of a gate. He had a red jacket and orange undershirt. He wore red pants and dark red gloves. He had orange shoes. He had a Flareon on his head.

"Water! Grass! Hurry up!" he shouted.

A girl with brown/blue hair and azure eyes was trying to catch up. Her light blue dress and dark blue shorts swayed in the wind. She had a flower on her hair and blue sandals. A Vaporeon was walking beside her.

"Slow down Fire!" she replied breathing heavily.

A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes stood waaaayyy behind. She wore a green blouse and white pants. She had white shoes and glasses. A Leafeon was telling her to keep going.

"I can't keep going…" Grass said, ready to fall.

"Oh no you don't! I have been waiting for years to be a Type Master! And I'm not going to be late to miss the ceremony!" he said panting and breathing angrily.

"Wow, nice speech." Grass and Water said, crossing arms and standing next to him.

"How did yo-"he tried to say, they just giggled.

"C'mon." they said pulling him in.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkest Fire: Chapter 2**_

Dark, Psy and Ghost entered the school. They looked around, nine kids were there. Beyond them, there stood Fire, Water and Grass. Fire looked up to see Dark. He felt his heart racing.

_'Why do I feel like this…?'_ he thought a hand on his chest. Two people landed in the middle of the training grounds for the school.

A boy with black hair and purple eyes stood on top of an Altaria. He had an Indigo jacket and a black undershirt. He had purple pants and indigo shoes. He also had black gloves. His purple dragon like necklace sparkled.

"Welcome one and all." he said, jumping off of the Altaria.

A girl with silver hair and silver eyes stood proudly on her Skarmory. She wore a Silver dress with grey shorts. She wore grey sandals. Her steel like necklace glittered.

"To the Pokemon Academy!" she shouted.

"And you six, you are kind of late…" the one with an Altaria said.

"Sorry, we got carried away…" Ghost and Fire said sheepishly.

"It's okay, please come in front to introduce yourselves to the other students." the one with a Skarmory said, gesturing them to come there. The two trios walked to the front.

"Now, who shall go first?" she asked, everyone looking at Dark. She sighed and took one step forward.

"My name is Dark; I live in Mossdeep City in Hoenn. My specialty is Dark Pokemon…" she said, her Umbreon jumping off her shoulder and doing a somersault.

"I have no sisters, I have no brothers. I don't know who my real parents are and I don't care. Though I might consider Psy and Ghost my brothers. If you think I'm emo, you are certainly wrong." She said, taking her step back.

Everyone fell silent. They didn't know Dark had a horrible lonely life. Dark, on the other hand, felt nothing.

"That was quite an introduction Dark." The boy said.

"Whatever…" she said, crossing her arms.

"We almost forgot to tell you, my name's Steel." the girl said.

"And I'm Dragon." he said bowing.

"Next?" Steel asked, Fire took one step forward.

"My name is Fire; I live in Lavaridge Town also in Hoenn. My specialty in type is Fire Pokemon…" his Flareon also jumped off his shoulder and started breathing out fire.

"I have a cousin, obviously Water here. Grass could be considered as my sister though. Water and Grass call me peppy even though I don't think I am. My parents died in a fire when I was young." he said, still looking a little happy. He took his step back and looked at Dark, who stared at him oddly. He turned away to hide his blush.

"Nice introduction Fire, next?" Dragon said impatiently, Psy took one step.

"My name is Psychic, but you may call me Psy. I live in Saffron City in Kanto. My specialty is Psychic types." he said as Espeon teleported from one place to another.

"I have a big sister who is the Saffron City gym leader, Sabrina. Though she may creep me out sometimes, she still makes me happy." he said, taking his step back. Water took her chance.

"My name is Water and I live in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. My specialty is Water Pokemon." A Vaporeon used its bubble to fill the academy.

"I live with my grandpa who happily gives advice to other people. I also help Candice in the school she's teaching there." She said with a smile, Psy stared at her the whole time. Ghost took a step

"Ghost is my name and tricking is my game. I live in Ecruteak City in Johto. My specialties in type are Ghost Pokemon." A shriek was heard afterwards when a Misdreavous floated away from a girl.

"My big bro's the gym leader of our town, Morty. I wish I could be next Gym Leader though…" he let his sentence trail off as Grass took a step.

"My name is Grass and I live in Celadon City in Kanto. Grass Pokemon is what I'm especially good at." Her Leafeon released a series of petals and leaves.

"My sister, Erika, teaches me all about how to use Pokemon to heal. I'm also very smart and the academy's nurse, wishing you all good luck." she said bowing.

"That's the last of them; we'll show you all to your dorms. Of course they are separate, girls in one and boys in another. "Dragon explained.

"Enjoy your stay at the academy, you have the rest of the day to Relax, Battle, Train or spend time with your classmates, just remember to wake up at 5:00 in the morning tomorrow." Steel said, walking away with Dragon.

"5:00? That's a little too early." a voice from behind Grass replied.

"You're right Ground; we can't even get you up at 8!" another voice argued behind Water.

"Better stop it you guys, we don't want any fights behind our friends here." a familiar voice said behind Fire. The trio turned around to find they're old friends..

"Ground! /Flying! /Electric!" they said together, shocked to see their friends again.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of Grass. She wore a brown hoodie with brown shorts. She had brown gloves and brown shoes. She also had cute little fangs and a Diglett was beside her.

"How are you Grass?" she said, hugging her.

A boy with black hair and silver eyes stood in front of Water. He had a white t shirt and white pants. He wore a white wristband and white gloves. He also had white shoes. A Swellow was on his head.

"Nice to meet you again Aqua." he said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that! My name's Water, remember? Or did Ground hit you with a coconut again?"

A boy with black hair and yellow eyes stood in front of Fire. He wore a yellow jacket with a black undershirt. He had yellow pants and yellow gloves. His shoes were yellow too. A Jolteon on his shoulder.

"Hey, Electric! It's nice to see you again!" Fire said, doing his old handshake with Electric.

"Nice to see you too! So, have you guys chosen your Trio leader?" he asked, the Trio looked at each other.

"We have to pick a Trio leader?" Grass asked.

"Yup, ours is Electric!" Ground said.

"Well, I vote Fire to be our leader!" Water said.

"Wha-what?" Fire asked surprised and confused.

"Oh! Me too!" Grass voted.

"Guess majority wins, Fire's our leader!" Water said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll be leader…" Fire sighed 'I _wonder if Dark's the leader in her trio…'_ he thought confused. He glanced at his right to see Dark walking with Psy and Ghost, heading to their dorm. Dark looked back at him. He looked away to hide his blush again. Electric noticed this.

"Seems like Fire here has a little crush on Dark!" Electric teased out loud. Fire clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Ssshhhh! She'll hear you!" He said they both glanced at Dark who wasn't on the spot where she was before. "That was close…"

"What did you say?" Dark's voice echoed in their heads. They screamed and fell back, facing her.

"No-nothing!" Fire said shakily, both scared and embarrassed.

"You said something about Dark." Psy stepped in.

"I said nothing!" Fire shouted.

"Well, you are telling the truth…" Psy said facing Electric "'Cause you're the one who said it." he stared at Electric. Ghost suddenly stepped in.

"What did you say to my little sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkest Fire: Chapter 1**_

A girl with brown hair and raven eyes walked up the school with two boys. She wore a black jacket with a black undershirt. She also wore black knee length shorts with black shoes and gloves. She had an Umbreon on her shoulder.

"This must be it…" she said staring at it

A boy with black hair and magenta eyes stood at her right. He had a violet red **(He's too ashamed to call it pink)** hoodie and pants. He had pink gloves and red shoes. He had an Espeon on his shoulder.

"You're right Dark…"

A boy with brown hair and gray, dull, eyes stood at her left. He had gray pants and a shirt with the letter G. A cap on his head and gray gloves. He also had gray shoes. He had a Misdreavous floating next to him.

"Gee guys, you feel so negative tonight." he said, hands behind his head.

"I'm not negative! You can see Dark is the only one!" the other boy said.

"Well you're agreeing with her! Psychic!"

"Stop shouting! Ghost!" both was ready to attack.

"STOP IT NOW!" Dark shouted, they stopped "You guys should stop acting like kids."

"WE ARE KIDS!" Ghost and Psychic shouted even louder.

"Well, at least stop it. This is your attitude when you guys are going to be masters?"

"Guess not…" they said sheepishly.

"Well, let's go. Secrets of our chosen types are about to be revealed…" Dark said, eyes staring at the academy.

_At the other Academy Gate…_

A boy with black hair and red fiery eyes stood in front of a gate. He had a red jacket and orange undershirt. He wore red pants and dark red gloves. He had orange shoes. He had a Flareon on his head.

"Water! Grass! Hurry up!" he shouted.

A girl with brown/blue hair and azure eyes was trying to catch up. Her light blue dress and dark blue shorts swayed in the wind. She had a flower on her hair and blue sandals. A Vaporeon was walking beside her.

"Slow down Fire!" she replied breathing heavily.

A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes stood waaaayyy behind. She wore a green blouse and white pants. She had white shoes and glasses. A Leafeon was telling her to keep going.

"I can't keep going…" Grass said, ready to fall.

"Oh no you don't! I have been waiting for years to be a Type Master! And I'm not going to be late to miss the ceremony!" he said panting and breathing angrily.

"Wow, nice speech." Grass and Water said, crossing arms and standing next to him.

"How did yo-"he tried to say, they just giggled.

"C'mon." they said pulling him in.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darkest Fire Chapter 4**_

It was still dark out but it was morning. It was 4:30 in the morning actually. Dark was still meditating in that same spot last night. In the dorms however, Fire woke up a little too early. He walked outside to take a morning stroll around the school. As he stepped outside, he saw Dark.

"Dark?" he asked, she was early. She turned around to look at him "What are you do-"he was cut off. Dark was no longer at that spot. She was now, in front of him, inches away from his face.

"I was meditating, if you must know…" she said, staring

"I…" he said, embarrassed and nervous.

"I was at peace…until you came…"she said, still staring, Fire gulped "But, next time…don't disturb me…" Dark warned him, disappearing from his eyes.

Fire, on the other hand, tried his best to control his blush. Once she was gone, his face turned completely crimson.

"Wow…" he said silently. He turned to his left, then to his right. No one in apparent was looking nor listening. He sighed a sigh of relief.

"You like her, don't you?" a boy's voice was heard, Fire shrieked, but not loudly.

"Who-who's there…?" he asked shuddering, a boy stepped out. It was Psy.

"Morning Fire." he said, walking towards him.

"Psy…hey look, don't kill me…I just came out when…"

"Hey, I'm not mad." he explained.

"You…aren't? Why?" Fire asked confused.

"It comes natural; I don't see anybody else like my lil sis." he said with a smile, "Only you two do…"

"Yeah…Electric…" He stared at the ground angrily, "I thought he was my friend…"

"He is, you can't get mad at a person for who he or she likes. But, you have to fight for her though. But don't treat her like a prize or she'll come after you." he said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm Psychic, of course I know." he explained.

"No, I meant, how do you know she'll come after you?" he asked again.

"Oh, that, well, I know because I already saw her come after Ghost once…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, has it ever happened to you?" he asked.

"No, not really, I don't treat girls like that."

"You're a gentleman?"

"Yup, sure am." he said, smiling again. The rest of the students came out of the dorm. They both saw Dark, Ghost, Water and Grass walking to them.

"Good mornin' Fire!" Water said with a yawn.

"What up Psy!" Ghost said, also yawning.

"…" Dark stayed quiet staring at something else. Fire ahemed.

"…" he didn't get a reply though. Suddenly, Steel and Dragon flew down the grounds.

"Good Morning everybody!" Steel said, lively and energetic.

"Zzz…." Was all everyone could hear from Dragon, a Screech was heard from Skarmory, everyone covered their ears.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" he said quickly.

"You fell asleep." Steel said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Hehe, sorry…" he said, rubbing his ears.

"Well, anyway, we have called you this early to announce what activities we are going to do today…" she explained a bit.

"First, we'll give you something you'll have to wear everyday…" Dragon explained.

"Second, we will arrange if you guys will be a trainer, or a coordinator. One coordinator will be assigned by the leader in each Trio…" Steel continued.

"Third, the Trio leaders will form a Trio Leader Team for the team battle. The school screen computer will arrange randomly whose leader is in what…" Dragon said.

"Fourth, will be your meditating session…" Steel said, Fire looked at Dark.

_'Is that the reason she's meditating…?'_ he asked himself.

"And fifth, is the rest of the day for Training or Eating. Nothing more." Dragon said, seriously.

"Let's do the first activity…may I call Team Hail to step forward" Steel asked.

A boy with purple hair and purple eyes stepped forward first. His purple hoodie and purple pants moved from the morning breeze. He wore purple gloves and violet shoes. Most of his hair covered up one of his eyes. He had a Skorupi on his head.

"Ah, Poison, I present to you this." Dragon held out a Purple circle like pendant, he took it and stepped back.

A boy with light green hair and yellow eyes took a step. He wore a light green button shirt and grey shorts. He had green shoes and a Ledian floated beside him.

"Bug, here you go." Steel handed over a Light Green circular pendant. He stared at it and took his step back. The girl beside him shyly took a step.

She had light blue hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a white dress with blue shorts underneath. Her sandals were white and her Glaceon stared at her.

"Ice, don't be shy." Dragon said, handing over an Icicle shaped blue necklace.

One by one, everyone received a pendant or necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darkest Fire Chapter 5**_

**Yin: Change of plans.**

**Yang: One reviewer told us it would be better if Steel and Dragon would be better if older.**

**Yin: I'll take the advice.**

**Yang: And here are the ages of these guys.**

**Fire- 14  
Water- 13  
Grass- 13  
Dark- 13  
Psychic- 14  
Ground- 12  
Flying- 13  
Ghost- 14  
Electric- 14  
Rock- 15  
Normal- 12  
Fighting- 14  
Ice- 13  
Poison- 14  
Bug- 13  
Steel- 15  
Dragon- 16**

Dark stared at her necklace, it was black flame. She questioned herself why it's like that.

"Excuse me…" Dark said everyone started to look at her "But why is my necklace like a flame?" She asked, Fire looked at it and looked at his pendant. It was the same. Only a different color. Dragon walked to her.

"That, I don't know Dark. We don't make the pendants or necklaces." He pointed out.

"Then who does?" Water asked.

"Oh, we don't make them Water." Steel said, "They were from your ancestors; they left it on an ancient pedestal." Steel explained.

"I never knew that." Psychic said.

"I know…and you usually know everything." Ghost snickered, Psy glared.

"Enough fighting." Dragon mentioned, glared at the sky "And I am not an idiot!" he shouted, fist shaking, everyone looked at him.

"Okay, moving back to the main subject. All of you have to wear that necklace or pendant. It represents yourself and your future." She said, Dark stared at her necklace.

"My future…" she said, Fire looked at her.

_'Maybe our future could be related to us'_ he thought to himself.

"Now, on with our next activity, all those who would like to be a Coordinator, please step forward." Steel asked. Ice, Normal, Ground and Water took a step. But something was wrong; Team Shadow had no one to step forward. That's resulting at everyone looking at them.

"Dark, what are you waiting for? Step forward." Ghost told her.

"I'm not going to be a coordinator." she said plainly.

"You can see all girls from the each trio are being a coordinator!" he yelled at her.

"Look, if you think I should be the coordinator so much, why you try being one?" she argued back, not turning her stare at the stage.

"I'm not being a coordinator!" He yelled louder, he pushed Dark's limits.

"You think I should be the coordinator? I was born a trainer, and I will live a trainer! Nothing more!" she turned her head to him, adding in a glare. He grew silent.

"I'll do it." Psy took a step raising his hand.

"Psy." Ghost and Dark said, clearly feeling sorry to start a childish argument.

"No guys, it's ok. I actually was planning to be a coordinator." he smiled at them, they looked at him. Ghost rubbed the back of his head and Dark buried her head in her hair.

"Okay, before we move on, I would like each coordinator to come up on stage one by one and perform to us." Steel suggested, one by one each of them was on the stage.

"First off, Ice." Dragon told them.

"Glaceon! Take the stage!" she threw her Pokeball in the air. A Glaceon came out doing a somersault. "Ice Ball!" she commanded, a snowy ball came out of Glaceon's mouth. "Iron Tail!" incredible speed was seen when the Glaceon hit it with her tail. Snowflakes fell down.

"Very nice Ice." Steel complimented.

"Achoo!" Fire sneezed; he wasn't used to the cold weather.

"Next, Normal." Dragon said, gesturing her to go on stage.

"Let's show 'em what we've got! Delcatty!" She threw the Pokeball in the air. A Cat like Pokemon stood there. "Metronome!" she told her, Delcatty's tail wagged back and forth. A Silver Wind attack showed. "Now Sing!" she yelled, a sweet and serene voice filled the school. No one fell asleep though.

"That was elegant Normal." Steel also complimented as Normal took a bow.

"Ground." Dragon said, looking for her. A rumble in the ground was felt. Everyone started to panic. Except for Electric, Flying and Dark. There, Ground popped up from the ground. A Sandslash was right beside her.

"Sandstorm!" she called out, Sandslash started to emit a controlled Sandstorm, around and around went everyone's eyes. "Sand Attack!" she pumped a fist in the air. Sandslash started to throw sand at the storm and it suddenly stopped. Revealing a small carved sculpture of a Sandslash

"Impressive."

"Water, you're up."

Water ran up on Stage "Azurill! Stage on!" she called out, a cute baby Azurill materialized from the Pokeball. "Bubble!" she told her, a series of bubbles came out of her mouth. "Bounce then Charm!" Azurill bounced from one bubble to another, making everyone but Dark coo.

"Cute!" Steel said, cuteness can be seen in her eyes.

"Last but not the least, Psy." Dragon said as Psy teleported in front of everyone.

"Kirlia! Let's do this thing!" he shouted, as a Kirlia appeared in front of him "You know what to do!" he told her, Kirlia formed balls of energy around the whole school. One by one, each ball was floating on top of every girl even Dark. "Now!" he commanded, the balls formed into Pink flowers which landed exactly behind the ear of the girls

"Amazing Psy." Steel clapped.

"Thank you, I've been practicing on it for a long time now." he bowed.

"Well, that's all the coordinators. Next will be Trio Leader Battle." Dragon pointed out as the coordinators went back to their Trio.

"Why did you do that…?" Dark asked Psy quietly.

"Did what…?" he whispered back.

"You know…the flower thing…why did you do that…" She asked again.

"It's just for a contest that's all." he said.

"I know it wasn't just for the contest…" Dark said, eying the flower.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkest Fire Chapter 6**_

"Next we have the Trio Leader Battles; one Leader will have to wait till all have battled with each opponent though." Dragon explained.

"The question is now, who will wait?" Steel asked.

"Hm, I will." Dark said, arms crossed.

"Very well, the first battle will begin with Rock and Poison. Please step opposite sides from each other on the stage." Dragon suggested, both trainers walked to their respective places.

"Good luck." Rock said.

"I don't need luck." Poison said not too much emotion in his tone.

"Hm, think I might get along with this guy." Dark said, arms still crossed and eyes closed. Fire looked at her and glared angrily at the not noticing Poison.

"Go! Onix!" Rock shouted, throwing a Pokeball with a Rock Snake inside.

"Hmph, Seviper, stand by for battle." he threw a Pokeball with a poisonous snake with big red fangs.

"This battle between Rock and Onix versus Poison and Seviper will now commence, battle on!" a random referee said.

"When'd we hire this guy?" Dragon whispered to Steel.

"I don't know." she whispered back.

"Onix! Body Slam!" Onix jumped up high.

"Seviper! Haze!" Poison commanded, black smoke filled the stage, everyone covered their mouths but Poison. A giant thud was heard on the stage. "Poison Tail!" Seviper slithered out of the smoke and stabbed Onix with a Poisonous Tail.

"Oooooonixxx!" It yelled, clearly it can't take anymore Poison.

"You can do this Onix!" Rock shouted, trying so hard to encourage it.

"I don't think so, Bite!" Poison commanded, Seviper moved with incredible Speed and Stealth. Onix fainted easily.

"Onix is unable to battle! The winner in this round is Poison and Seviper!" the Referee said.

"Very nice Poison." Dragon complimented, Poison returned Seviper and closed his eyes.

"Whatever." he said, walking to where the other leaders were and stood beside Dark.

"Grrr…" Fire growled, clearly jealous.

"Next, Electric and Fire, you're up!" Steel said.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Electric snickered.

"I don't need luck to win a battle from you." Fire glared at him.

"Please proceed to your places." The Referee said.

"Right." they both answered, walking to their places

"Jeez, I thought they were best friends." Ground whispered to Grass.

"Me too, but ever since they met Dark, a lot has changed." Grass whispered back, Ground nodded.

"Bring out your Pokemon." The Ref told them both, they reached they're belts.

"Arcanine!" Fire shouted, an Arcanine in front of him.

"Luxray, let's give it our all!" Electric yelled, a Lion like Pokemon coming out.

"This battle's going to be interesting." Ghost said.

"Let the battle begin!" the Ref said.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel!"

"Luxray, Volt Tackle!" the two Pokemon charged, once they collided a small explosion came after. After the smoke cleared, both Pokemon we're trying to push the other over with their heads.

"Flamethrower!" Fire shouted, his eyes had the picture of Flames

"Thunder!" Electric shouted, his face filled with determination. Again the attacks collided; both still weren't ready to give up just yet.

"You've pushed my limits Electric!" Fire yelled, Arcanine glowed red "OVERHEAT!" A fiery blast hit Luxray badly. It stood there ready to fall. 1…2…3…okay, now it fell.

"Luxray is unable to battle! The winner for this round is Arcanine and Fire!" the Ref said.

"Alright! We did it Arcanine!" Fire jumped happily with his Pokemon, Electric returned Luxray.

"You did great Lux, take a nice long rest." Electric said, placing the Pokeball back to his belt. Fire walked up to him.

"Thanks for the battle." He said, holding out a hand. Electric shook it.

"No problem bro." he said smiling.

"Very nice, the next battle will be Poison vs. Fire. Dark will battle the last leader." Steel said.

"Hmph, easy enough." Dark closed her eyes, smirking.

_'I'm going to be the one to battle Dark. I want to prove I'm a strong leader.'_ Fire thought.

"There is only one rule; you cannot use the same Pokemon in your previous battle." Dragon said.

"Right." Poison and Fire replied.

"Let the battle begin!" the Ref said.

"Ninetales! Let's go!"

"Skorupi, stand by for battle."

"Who will win this tough to beat battle? Who will get the chance to witness the battling skills of Dark? What will happen if Ghost became a pervert? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out in the next chapter of…DARKEST FIRE!" A weird voice from above said.

"Darn it Yang! Don't do that! You aren't the narrator!" Yin's voice was heard.

"Sorry! I thought it would be fun this time!" Yang cried out, thus ending this chapter.


End file.
